


Phantom Pleasures: The Enchanted Library Erotica

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Clopfic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Erotica, F/F, Spectrophilia, ghostfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: We've all heard the story about the Princess in the Library.But if you get a little bit of wine into Rarity, you get to hear a few bonus stories which did not make it into her family-friendly manuscript.Like the time she fucked a ghost.And yes, a mango was involved.
Relationships: Rarity/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 4





	Phantom Pleasures: The Enchanted Library Erotica

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: Some nice wholesome ghost fucking, shared perception of reality, and a mango

Set in [The Enchanted Library](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/240255/the-enchanted-library) universe.

Proofread by the ever astute and lovely [Undome Tinwe](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/158274/Undome+Tinwe), who seems to be on a mission to ensure this porn was the best it could be.

A gift for [Monochromatic](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/121767/Monochromatic), a billion thank yous to her for allowing me to write porn of her most cherished of AUs.

* * *

When Rarity told the story about the princess in the library, she often delivered a very sanitized recollection of affairs. She was concise and told all the important ebbs and flows, highs and lows, and conflicts and cherished memories of a relationship blossoming.

After all, it was a romance and adventure, a story to be enjoyed by ponies of all ages.

However, if you got a little bit of wine into Rarity, if you got her into that right mindset of being a shameless lush, you could hear a few extra stories. Stories that a more sober mindset might find lowbrow and scandalous.

Stories that you’d find within novellas that were sold at the back of stores, behind a curtain that only adult ponies could cross. Stories that the fair publishers handling her manuscript would surely faint at if Rarity ever approached them with such an idea. Stories that a mare would own a creased copy of and hide within their bedside drawer.

Yet, as Rarity downed her fourth glass of port and nibbled upon a piece of dark chocolate, with only her most cherished companion, Fluttershy, as company, at least one of these stories was going to be told tonight.

“Tell me, Fluttershy,” Rarity said, circling a hoof along the rim of her wine glass, “would you like to hear about the first time I gave Twilight Sparkle an orgasm?”

* * *

Rarity stepped into the library, floating an overnight bag at her side. Compared to her usual haul, tonight’s was a little heavier, with a few additional items brought along to make this evening extra memorable.

“Twilight, are you home?” she asked.

A silly question, but it was only polite to ask.

“Of course I am…” Twilight began, her voice coming from directly behind Rarity.

Rarity felt a shiver crawl up her spine as she yelped loudly and wheeled around, facing Twilight Sparkle practically snout to snout.

“Where else would I be?” Twilight finished, tilting her head to the side. “Are you okay?”

Rarity held a hoof to her racing chest. “You really must stop sneaking up on ponies like that. The last thing I need is to have a heart attack and become a spectre as well.”

“Oh, you brought your overnight bag?” Twilight asked, ignoring Rarity’s protest. She was practically wagging at the sight of it.

This excitable little reaction made Rarity smirk. It was good to know that her presence was so cherished.

“Yes, I thought it was about time that I spent another night with you,” Rarity said, allowing herself a coy little smirk. “Plus… I might’ve brought a few extra things along to experiment with.”

Twilight beamed. “Oh! Did you bring more technology for me to rip apart?”

“Err… no,” Rarity said. “I actually thought we could attempt that other experiment we talked about. You know, the last time I was here. The one that delves into the…” She rolled her hoof. “How did you put it? The spiritual-biological compatibility of us?”

It took Twilight a few moments to remember what exactly they had discussed. However, when the memory came to her, Rarity couldn’t help but notice that even a ghost could blush, as her cheeks warmed a few shades.

“You mean that experiment,” Twilight whispered. “The one that involves…”

Rarity nodded, placing her bag down on the library’s central table. “Sex?”

“Yeah that one…”

“I mean only if you’re comfortable with the idea of course,” Rarity said, putting on her pendant. She touched a hoof to the gemstone. “I’m not the kind of mare who would ever dare pressure a pony on this kind of activity.”

Twilight was silent and Rarity watched her closely. It was obvious that the dear was doing her usual deed of reviewing every possible avenue that could unfold and judging how it could all go wrong.

When Twilight’s muteness persisted, Rarity made a move to take off her pendant, realizing she probably should’ve employed a little bit more tact in this situation. After all, Twilight was a Princess and a Princess required a bit of wooing.

Yet, just as she was about to take her pendant off, Twilight snapped back to the moment.

“Let’s do it,” Twilight said.

“Tonight?” Rarity asked.

Twilight shook her head, levitating over her own gemstone. “No, right this second.”

“Wait, right this second,” Rarity stammered. “I just got here.”

* * *

“Wait, she wanted to do it as soon as you stepped foot into the library?” Fluttershy asked, bearing a little bit of red in her complexion. “I didn’t think the princess would be that bold.”

Rarity sheepishly grinned. “I may have been altering the narrative a little bit to expedite things. In reality, it took a few hours of talking about it to warm her up to the idea. If you’d like, I could tell the whole story.”

Fluttershy shook her head. “No, no, that’s fine.” She grinned and took a sip of her own port, her third glass of the evening. “I don’t mind skipping to the good parts.”

Rarity chuckled. “Then please excuse my mild alterations of the truth.”

* * *

Twilight stared intently at the overnight bag, her brow furrowing as if she were attempting to will the hidden contents out, exposing whatever mischievous plan Rarity had.

Rarity, meanwhile, simply sat there, smirking to herself as she watched Twilight. It was kind of fun toying with her beloved, seeing how much she could make the mare’s frantic mind torture itself in an effort to figure out what Rarity had in store for her.

Still, she couldn’t keep this up all night. So, she hummed softly to herself, resting a hoof on top of the bag and rubbing the luxurious cashmere.

“Shall we get started?” she asked.

Twilight nodded.

Rarity smiled softly and touched a hoof to her pendant before casting the summoning spell. A second later, she noticed the pendant around Twilight’s neck glow, ringing with her summons.

Twilight drew in a breath and closed her eyes, casting her end of the spell.

For a moment there was peace, then there was an absence of clarity. The world spun and vertigo soon struck as Rarity felt not one personality, but two, fill her mind. She looked across at Twilight, noticing the princess stare vacantly ahead, like a vessel without its pilot at the helm.

_“That’s so weird,” Twilight said. “Seeing yourself like that.”_

Only she didn’t say it, the voice did not come from the princess but rather formed within Rarity’s own mind, feeling very much like a thought that was not entirely her own.

“It’s a pleasure to have some company in here,” Rarity said aloud. She then lifted a hoof and booped her own snout. “Did you feel that, dear?”

She felt shocked, though it was not her own shock she felt.

_“Do that again,” Twilight said, her voice disbelieving._

Rarity adhered to the request and booped herself again. A swirl of foreign emotions mingled together within her mind.

Twilight’s adventurous attitude soon wove together seamlessly with Rarity’s own affection and serenity, melding together into something that was a conglomeration of their personalities, a varied soup of emotions.

As Rarity plunged into this broth of feeling, she began to wonder. Were these emotions her own, or were they from Twilight? Was it something they both felt, or just herself?

Rarity heard Twilight snort. _“Your mind is wandering.”_

“I don’t think I’ll ever quite get used to this,” Rarity said. She then cleared her throat, using her telekinesis to unzip the bag. “So, shall we get this show on the road?” She asked, smirking. “I do have quite a few surprises in store for you.”

_Twilight snickered. “You do know that I could just access your memories, right?”_

“And ruin the surprise?!” Rarity gasped. “You’re as bad as a foal on Hearth's Warming Eve.” She shook her head. “If I feel you meddling with my memories, I will eject you from my mind, and then you’ll have to simply content yourself with watching me jill off.”

_“Jill off?” Twilight asked._

Rarity’s cheeks warmed. “Errr… a modern term for masturbation.”

_“I see, I see.” Twilight sighed. “Fine, I’ll be good.”_

The first few items Rarity retrieved from her bag were a thick scented candle, a container of strawberries, and a small bottle of oil.

She could feel Twilight’s confusion, the sensation so strong that she almost doubted her own assuredness. Still, she started with the candle, casting a small charm to ignite the wick.

_“Clearly things have changed a lot since I last did this type of stuff.” Twilight murmured._

Rarity snorted. “What do you mean by that? Surely they had candles back in your day.”

_“Candles, sure, but…”_

Suddenly, a memory became Rarity’s own, as she found herself in a candlelit chamber. One which was unfamiliar to herself, yet very familiar to the fusion of personalities which inhabited her head. In this memory, the pony whose point of view she occupied was frantically rubbing a hoof against her folds, treating them rather barbarically as she fantasized about one of Celestia’s guards.

As this imprinted narrative came to a close, Rarity had an understanding of what she was working with here.

She cleared her throat. “While that is a pretty effective method of getting off, you need to realize that there is so much more you could be doing to really enhance the experience. A proper session must be pleasurable for all of your senses. For starters, scent…”

Rarity drew in a breath through her nose. The richness of vanilla replaced the muskiness of the surrounding library. For Rarity, it was pleasurable. For Twilight, it was revolutionary. And due to this conflict in their emotional baseline, Rarity’s senses were in turmoil, every fibre of her psyche revelling in the smell of vanilla.

It was almost overwhelming.

Yet, Rarity also picked up on something else. A small pang of despair which had no right to exist in her mind. Yet, she knew she was not the soul to imprint such thoughts within herself.

“Is everything alright?” Rarity whispered.

_Twilight sighed. “Just a little overstimulated. It’s been eons since I’ve experienced so many… things going on at once.”_

Rarity suppressed a laugh, though the mere thought of amusement resulted in an equally negative wave from Twilight. Once again, the two emotions swirled around within their collective mind as both happiness and remorse became one strange emotion that both felt.

“Sorry dear,” Rarity whispered. “If you need me to slow down, I am utterly adept at taking things at your own pace. I just… was amused that I’ve only tantalized one of your senses and already you risk overstimulation. Usually, that doesn’t come until the end.”

_This seemed to amuse Twilight. “Let’s keep going. I’m kind of enjoying this so far.”_

Rarity nodded and reached into her bag, pulling out a strange contraption. At least, it was strange to Twilight, whose analytical thinking became a part of Rarity. Yet again, she knew this device perfectly well, but with Twilight onboard, she doubted her own familiarity.

_“What is this?” Twilight asked._

It was a strange piece of technology for sure, though one which most mares Rarity’s age owned. It looked vaguely like a coat brush, with a strap on the back for somepony to slip their hoof into so they could grasp it. Though instead of bristles, the device had a massive white foamy pad.

“It’s called a personal massager,” Rarity said.

 _“If you need me to massage you, then I should probably get back to my…”_ There was a pause as Rarity subconsciously fed Twilight the missing context. _“O-oh.”_

Rarity nodded and used her magic to pick up the oil, drizzling it over the foamed tip of the massager. Once it was properly glistening, she then flicked a little switch on the side of the device, causing it to vibrate at a nice middling setting.

Twilight’s thoughts went in a dozen different directions just feeling the device rumble against Rarity’s frog. Clearly the dear had never felt something like this before.

And if this was enough to send the poor dear’s mind reeling, Rarity couldn’t wait to see what would happen once she placed it against her inflamed lips.

Speaking of…

Rarity spread her hindlegs, exposing herself to Twilight’s vacant form. She looked down at her own lower lips, and at the sight of them, she blushed. Though such flustered and embarrassed sensations were fed, not by herself, but by Twilight, whose mind went suddenly blank at the sight of Rarity’s glistening sex.

“Do you like how it looks, dear?” she asked

She could feel Twilight’s presence shiver at that comment. She could feel her mind trying to grasp at some sort of coherent train of thought and pluck it free of the miasma of nerves and lust that clouded her judgement.

_“Yes,” is what she finally settled on._

“Would you like a taste?”

Once again, Rarity was only met by an emptiness, an awestricken attitude that seemed to follow such forward sexual comments.

 _“S-sure,” Twilight finally whispered._ Even in Rarity’s mind, it was hardly louder than a whisper _._

Rarity reached down with her free hoof and dragged it along her lower lips. The stimulation of such an action was minimal, at least to herself.

As for Twilight, Rarity could feel the poor dear’s life force quiver and consciousness run in a dozen different pleasured directions. Which meant that Rarity also felt that euphoria, that pleasure that such a mild touch could provide. It really shouldn’t have been surprising that Twilight should be so excitable. After all, the dear had gone centuries without such stimulation.

Rarity bit her lip, giving her pussy a few slow strokes until her frog was dampened by arousal. She then brought it to her muzzle and drew in the scent of her sex. While it normally didn’t do much for her, the scent was made so much better because this was also Twilight discovering how Rarity smelled and Rarity was pleased to feel that Twilight enjoyed it thusly.

She then licked her frog, sampling the flavour of her perversion. She was surprised that this did not send Twilight’s mental state reeling. Instead, Twilight seemed quizzical, confused even.

_“Kind of tastes… bland,” she commented._

Rarity chuckled. “My apologies, it really doesn’t have too much of a taste.”

She then looked at the massager, smirking to herself. “Are you ready, Twilight?”

A flurry of emotions came from her partner, ranging from excitement, to eagerness, to a desire to experiment. Though there was also a tingle of apprehension and a smidge of fear. It was strange how complex one’s thoughts could be at a moment like this. Though, she supposed no one really pondered such things until they experienced someone else having them within their own mind.

_“Ready,” Twilight said._

Rarity reached between her haunches and drew in a deep breath before pressing the foamed tip against her lips. Almost instantly, she felt a shiver run up her spine as a rather unladylike word barked forth from her maw. The oil made the sensation so much better, warming her already heated sex and leaving such a tender sensation behind for the vibrating tip to toy with and tease.

And the sensations were so much stronger, so much more intense as Rarity realized that she was also feeling Twilight’s perspective. While Rarity felt pleasure, Twilight felt ecstasy. And since both of them felt something, their psyches combined into a third emotion; some form of _pleasctasy_. This new emotion was far stronger, sending warmth throughout Rarity and making her incredibly susceptible to the device, to the point that they both felt utterly ravaged by it.

It was so intense that Rarity gasped, jerking her hoof away. Her chest rose and fell swiftly, her mind swirling as she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

“What the fuck,” Rarity breathed.

She looked at the massager and used her magic to turn it down to a far tamer setting. It seemed that she would need to adapt in order to ensure that she didn’t accidentally overwhelm them.

As she returned her hoof to her nethers, she once again felt pleasure, though at a far more sustainable level. The massager may have been in a much-weakened state but it worked wonders as both Twilight and Rarity’s pleasure wound together, strengthening the duo’s emotional state. Soon enough other emotions entered the fray as love, affection, happiness, and lust wafted forth, adding to the cloud of endorphins that their personalities found themselves in.

Soon enough, Rarity could feel a warmth flow through her body as a fire kindled within her gullet. Its sudden presence panicked Twilight, but Rarity smothered such negativity in a blanket of reassurance.

With stimulation figured out, she then used her magic to grab one of the strawberries.

There was a note of confusion from Twilight, though Rarity smirked. “Like I said, dear. This is about offering an experience for all of your senses.”

She bit into the strawberry, moaning as the sweet juices soaked into her tongue. The taste was erotic and rich, adding another note to the stew of positivity which their minds danced around in.

_Twilight shuddered, her breathless, yet breathy, pleasure filling Rarity’s mind. “I’ve… I’ve never tasted something so good before.”_

“You’ve never had a strawberry before?” Rarity asked, chuckling in between the frantic moans that permeated throughout her body.

_“Not one that tasted like that,” Twilight whispered._

Rarity decided to indulge her lover, grabbing another one and biting into it slowly. She soon realized what these sensations did to Twilight, sending her lover reeling. The coolness of the juice, the sweetness of the natural sugars, the slight numbing of her tongue from its acidic nature; all of these were foreign to Twilight, a mare a thousand years removed from mortality. And with Twilight inside of her mind, Rarity also felt all of these again for the first time, sharing in Twilight’s awestricken discovery.

Rarity gasped sharply, her hips rocking forwards against the massager. A quivering moan oozed forth as she felt the oil and her natural essence mix together, trails of her pleasure draining along her inner thighs.

Only this was not just her pleasure, it was also Twilight’s. She had no doubt that her lover was in a similar state of pent-up bliss, edging towards that faithful point where a mare allowed herself the holiest of carnal pleasures.

Rarity’s magic felt frayed, sporadic, out of her control as she fumbled around inside of her bag, looking for the last few objects. For a moment, she thought that she’d be unable to hold on and offer her precious Twilight the full experience, but then she noticed stability return to her spell.

Only, it was not just her spell anymore. Twilight’s aura wove together with her own, intimately fusing to grab the next object, an alligator hair clip.

Rarity could sense Twilight’s confusion flaring up again. Did this mare honestly not trust her after so many wise ideas?

“I unfortunately needed to find some substitutes for a few things related to tonight’s experiment,” Rarity whispered, her voice breathy, faint, and tainted by pleasure. She brought the hair clip behind her head, touching it to her ear. “You see, darling, lovemaking is so much more than just stimulating one another’s genitals. It’s about stimulating one’s entire form, and for some ponies, myself included, we have a special affinity for getting our ears bitten.”

Before Twilight could question this, Rarity opened the hairclip and clamped it down hard upon her ear. She hissed, feeling the hard plastic prongs did into her soft ear, each giving such a wonderful little sting that she revelled in. Her mind began to wander, imagining Twilight's teeth in their place, and as she fantasized, she turned up the wand, allowing it to toy with her with such hungry fury. It was enough to rip a frantic moan from her parted lips.

She could feel Twilight’s mind waiver, her self-control tarrying in the face of such an unrelenting assault upon her senses. It would seem that Twilight enjoyed getting her ear bitten, if the frantic moans that filled Rarity’s mind were any indication.

Soon enough, Rarity’s pleasured melody echoed Twilight’s own, their duet weaving together just like their mental state and magic. With each passing second, they grew more and more familiar with one another, far more connected, as they shared in this most pleasurable of experiences. Soon enough there would no longer be a Twilight, or a Rarity, but a fusion of their personalities, conjoined by intimacy.

_“Rarity,” Twilight gasped. “I don’t… I don’t know how much more of this I can handle.”_

Rarity nodded, feeling how true that statement was. So, she grabbed her final object of the evening, pulling out a mango. Not just any mango, but one with a chunk carved out of it.

Twilight was too ravaged by the relentlessness of the wand to question such an oddity, merely succumbing to Rarity’s instinctive direction on the subject matter.

Rarity slid across the floor, inching closer to Twilight’s ethereal form. All the while, she tried to starve off the inevitability of her bliss, something which was not easy with Twilight edging her towards it at a lightning pace, begging her for the sweet release of climax.

“Now, now, Twilight,” Rarity warned. “Don’t think that I’m getting either of us off without a kiss.”

_“W-what?”_

Rarity smirked and floated the mango into Twilight’s ghostly form, holding it within her muzzle with the cut-out portion facing her. She then closed her eyes and pressed her lips against it, pushing her maw against the sweetness of her lover’s lips, and convinced herself that Twilight was simply using a new tropical lip balm.

Maybe not ideal, but she could still feel Twilight swoon at the gesture, getting enough out of it that she could feel the warmth of passion spark between them with a never-before-seen vigour.

Finally, Rarity allowed herself to succumb to the fire within her gullet, the one which threatened to consume her whole. She plunged into the depths of ecstasy and passion, feeling Twilight come along for the ride.

The duo cried out in one voice, Rarity’s voice, yet their pleasure was shared. Rarity could feel her juices gush forth, coating the tip of the wand before dribbling along the hard-plastic shell and onto the floor.

Rarity gritted her teeth and gasped, feeling her body quiver and quake as the ecstasy of orgasm raked her form, further adding to the mess which was surely staining the floor. Her entire mind was alight as her union with Twilight sent every neuron firing off with pleasured sparks. It was exhausting, but the type of exhaustion that came after a triumphant display

Twilight’s magic fizzled out, and without it for support, Rarity’s also failed, dropping everything.

Rarity closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she tried to recollect her thoughts and compose herself. She’d never experienced an orgasm that intense before. Like everything else about this experience, the intensity had been doubled, as both Twilight’s and her own pleasure were felt.

“Holy shit,” she breathed, cracking open her eyes.

The Princess had returned to her body, her expression dumbfounded

“How was it?” Rarity asked, offering a coy smoulder.

Twilight was silent for a moment. Then she nodded frantically. “Holy fuck, Rarity! That was… that was… holy fuck!”

“Right!”

“I’ve never felt anything like that in my entire life.” Twilight stood up before stopping dead in her tracks, her face burning with the intensity of a small star. “Uh…”

Rarity cocked a brow. “What’s the matter, dear.” She then looked down, noticing the ethereal puddles upon the floor. “Wait… is that…”

Twilight grinned sheepishly. “That might be ectoplasm.”

* * *

Rarity’s face warmed as she finished the story, ending it with the last few little droplets of wine. “And that, darling, is how I gave Twilight Sparkle her first orgasm.”

“It sounds like you two had a lot of fun,” Fluttershy whispered, hiding her own burning complexion with a wing.

“We did, yes. Though, as much as I enjoyed sharing a lover within my mind, I think I much prefer having the real deal.” Rarity smirked, glancing towards the bedroom where Twilight currently slumbered. “After all, it was kind of tedious having to put _all_ the work in myself during those few passionate evenings together.”

The door opened and Twilight stumbled out, yawning. “Oh, are you two still awake?”

Rarity nodded. “Yes dear, just sharing a few stories with Fluttershy.”

“Lewd ones?” Twilight asked, grabbing a glass of water.

Fluttershy blushed harder and buried her face even deeper into her wing.

“Oh, did you overhear us talking about it?” Rarity asked.

Twilight shook her head, downing the beverage in a few potent gulps. “Nah. I could just smell Fluttershy getting wet as soon as I woke up.” She smirked and tapped her snout. “Turns out going a millennium without smelling gives you a pretty sensitive nose.”

Rarity’s own complexion burned as she looked at Fluttershy. “Darling! Did you get wet at that story!”

Fluttershy was dead silent, trying her best to just hide behind her massive wings and make herself as small as possible

Twilight smirked. “I mean, I wouldn’t be too surprised. You did bring up the idea of having a threesome with her beforehand, right?” She chuckled. “Who can blame her for getting a little…”

Both Fluttershy and Rarity went dead silent.

Twilight blinked. “Wait… has that not come up yet?”

“It uh…” Rarity forced a smile. “It has not come up yet, no.”

Fluttershy quivered softly, mumbling some incoherent response.

“Oh, well, in that case…” Twilight looked at Fluttershy, tilting the rim of the glass towards her. “Hey Fluttershy, do you want to have a threesome with us?”

“Darling, she’s already petrified,” Rarity scolded. “Maybe we should wait until…”

Fluttershy cleared her throat as she slowly got out from behind her wing.

This made the other two mares pause, their attention falling to Fluttershy.

“I wouldn’t mind having a threesome,” she whispered.

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
